Fire and water
by lucidreams
Summary: The Greek gods have been cast into the modern world. They are trapped in mortal bodies, powerless and separated from one another. Poseidon especially is troubled by this and has trouble adjusting as he searches for the other gods. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Seven days ago Poseidon had awoken in the modern and discovered he was trapped inside a mortal's body and completely powerless. Those seven days had been the worst days the ocean god had ever suffered through. Poseidon had never imagined he would feel so lost without his powers or the other gods and despite what he had learned from the lingering psyche of the mortal he now inhabited, this modern world bewildered the former immortal. How had he come to be here? Was he trapped to toil in the mortal world and then die like any other creature? The mere thought of death made him scowl. No, surely Hades would not take his own brother's life.

Yet Poseidon was not entirely sure his brother even existed in this world.

The modern world did not care for the gods as they once had. Instead of the large pantheon that Poseidon had once been a part of, mortals worshiped different gods now, usually one single entity. Sometimes they didn't even bother with that one, preferring to rely on science and modern technology in place of religion. In such a world, could the old gods even exist? If Poseidon's prayers were any indication, the answer was no.

It had been a blow to his ego to admit that he needed Zeus' help but after two days of mortal life, Poseidon had realized he couldn't do anything to free himself on his own. Yet, when he called out to the others there had been no reply. He had called upon each and every immortal he knew and still nothing. Either they no longer existed or they weren't listening.

It had crossed his mind that this could be some sort of punishment. Perhaps Poseidon had angered the fates. Perhaps he had angered Zeus and somehow his brother had managed to cause this curse. It would be possible with the help of his many children, particularly the brilliant Athena who bore no love for her uncle after their bitter competition for Athens and his desecration of her temple with Medusa.

It didn't matter in the end. Without help, Poseidon was trapped here. After a few days of self-pity and adjusting to the needs of this body, he decided to venture out onto the streets of the city. From the memories of the mortal, Poseidon knew that this was New York City and that he was in an area called Manhattan. Having this information was useful but the actual vehicle through which it was supplied was vastly annoying to him. Poseidon had assumed that once he had been forced into this body that the human soul and mind had left. Sadly for him, such was not the case.

There was silence at first but then came the whispers in Poseidon's mind and the memories slowly leaking out, telling the god what he needed to know. On the fourth day, just as Poseidon had given up hope, a loud voice had ripped through the god's mind. The screaming consciousness that belonged to Peter McNarma came to the surface and tried to gain control of the body. Perhaps if Poseidon actually had another body to go to he might have relented but the frightened god fought back. Eventually Peter was silenced once more and Poseidon gained control on day six. The will of a mortal had proved to be no match for the ocean god, powerless as he was.

Poseidon walked along the streets without any real purpose other than to observe his new home. Unknowingly, he had headed toward the water and after an hour or more, he had reached the docks of the Staten Island ferry. Poseidon walked along the metal railing that divided him from the murky waters before stopping and staring out across the lapping waves. The sun was setting and casting an orange light across the waves, the wharf and most of the city. For a moment Poseidon forgot about his problems and his initial hatred for this city as he enjoyed the beautiful evening.

Of course, it would be this moment that he saw _her_. The ferry had docked and the passengers departed in a loud and chaotic group as Poseidon watched when he suddenly spied a familiar face.

The one blessing that Poseidon had in this form was that he bore a resemblance to his former self. Though this mortal was but a shadow of the god, he still had the sharp features, the weathered face, startling blue eyes and red hair. He had thought it was just a coincidence until he saw the very face of his sister amidst the crowds.

Her name was on his lips, threatening to spring out on its own accord and before Poseidon could stop himself, he called out.

"Hestia!"

_Fool_, Poseidon silently cursed himself as she disappeared from sight. _It's not her, it's just a mortal who looks like her._ Still, he had to see her, to look into her eyes and know for sure that Hestia was not trapped in this world like he was. Moving through the crowd and pushing passed the strangers, Poseidon rapidly scanned for her blond hair. A few blonds within the crowd had fooled him now and then but he had yet to find her. Throwing caution in the wind, he called out again.

"Hesita!"

A hand touched his shoulder then, causing the red-headed god to look behind him. In clean, modern clothes free of soot she almost didn't look like herself but those eyes met his calmly with a relieved look as she opened her mouth.

"Thank heavens. I feared I was alone".

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Author's notes:** The idea for this fic came from an old rpg game called Pantheos that use to be on which I was lucky to be a part of for a little while. It's not the same storyline but it is similar, I've just added my own twists. I've had this plot in my head for a while so I decided to write it out as fanfiction. As this is my first attempt at writing Greek Mythology fanfiction, I appreciate any suggests people want to make.


	2. Chapter 2

Poseidon and Hestia were quick to move away from the prying ears of the crowd and walked along a secluded part of the wharf. The questions came quickly, Poseidon not wasting anytime demanding answer from his sister. "How long have you been here? Why are we here? Who did this?" Unfortunately Hestia could only answer one of those questions.

"I've been here for seven days. I don't know who sent us here, how they did or why", she admitted with a frown on her pale face. "I can't imagine who would want to do this to us".

Poseidon glanced at her, she could be so naive sometimes. "We do have our enemies", he reminded. "The Titans for example have been our enemies for as long as I remember". It did occur to Poseidon that they could somehow be behind this as well. The gods had battled bitterly against their rule and defeated the Titans. Perhaps they sought revenge? "Of course, we are also our own worst enemies. I suspected Zeus of doing this to me but I can't imagine him punishing you". _He would never do this to Hestia. She has always been loyal, unlike I_. That was certainly true enough for Poseidon had made it well known he consider himself equal to the king of the gods and would not stand for Zeus treating him any less. It was this behaviour which had caused many a row between the brothers.

_Hestia also swore a sacred vow to Zeus. Yet another reason he would not send her away_, he silently remembered though this brought up bitter memories of when Poseidon had been denied her hand in marriage. It had been centuries ago but Poseidon still hadn't forgiven her for choosing a life of solitude over him. The memory brought a scowl to his face but Poseidon could not indulge his anger. Not over something that happened so long ago when they were now in such dire straits.

She hadn't said anything for a moment, simply taking his words in calmly, examining what he had said and then finally giving her opinion. "Zeus would never do this to you. Despite how much you two have fought, he would never take away your godhood".

"You have too much fate in him". The words slipped out before Poseidon could stop them and his tone held a touch of anger in it that stemmed from his earlier thoughts.

Hestia gave her brother a sharp look. "He saved us. How could I not have fate in him?"

"Do you believe he'll save us again then?" Poseidon asked bitterly, as he was once again unable to stop himself from speaking his mind.

His sister looked mildly annoyed at his tone. "No, I am starting to fear for him as well. I fear that you and I are not the only ones who have been brought here".

The idea that the other gods might also be trapped distracted Poseidon from his anger. When he spoke again, the anger and bitterness were gone from his voice. "But you haven't seen the others".

"No but if you and I are here, is it so difficult to believe they may be here as well?"

She had a point. "If that is the case, we must search for them", Poseidon said slowly, voicing his thoughts. "Together we might be strong enough to undo this curse or at least we could discover who did this to us".

The goddess glanced back over her should at the city landscape with a worried expression. "Even if they are all in this city, it will be difficult to find them".

"Maybe we should just put an ad in the paper. Seeking Greek Gods", Poseidon said dryly.

Hestia grinned. "Can you really see the likes of Dionysus reading the news paper?" The goddess adored her nephew as she did most of her sibling's children but there was no denying their natures. "Or Artemis for that matter?"

"Athena or Hermes would", he countered. Yes, he could see Hermes rapidly absorbing everything thing he could about the modern world. The messenger was insatiably curious.

"People will think we are insane if we do that. What do you think-" Hestia gestured at Poseidon's face and body-"his coworkers will say when they find your mortal is searching for Greek Gods?"

"What do I care what mortals think?" Poseidon scoffed.

Hestia turned and stopped, speaking in a hushed tone to prevent anyone from over hearing them. "These aren't our bodies Poseidon. We cannot do or say whatever we like with them; it wouldn't be fair to those they belong to".

That idea hadn't even crossed Poseidon's mind and he didn't like the idea of restricting himself for a mere, annoying mortal. Trust Hestia to focus on the moral side of the issue. "I see and what have you been doing with your new body sister?" For a moment he wondered about the mortal woman Hestia now possessed. Did she work? Was she married? Did she have children? Poseidon knew that Peter had once been married but thankfully he was now divorced and had no children for Poseidon to contend with.

"Trying to live her life and keep to her normal routine", Hestia admitted. "I do not want any of her co-workers to get suspicious".

"I see and what of her friends and family?" Poseidon kept his tone casual but his stomach clenched as he waited for an answer.

The goddess shook her head sadly. "She has little of either. Her parents were all the family she has had and they passed away a few years ago. Ursula leaves a solitary life". It was a life that Hestia had trouble adjusting to, despite her determination to keep up the charade that Ursula was still in control of her body. While Hestia was a maiden goddess with no husband or children, she did not live alone like Ursula.

The goddess was use to be surrounded by the other gods and goddess on top of Mount Olympus, watching them come and go quietly as she tended the hearth. Occasionally she offered advice and was always eager to hear news from the mortal world, especially from her favourite gossip Hermes. It was strange and frightening to be completely on her own without her siblings. She didn't show it but Hestia was relieved to have found Poseidon. "What about you?" She asked.

"Thankfully he is divorced and there are no children from that short marriage. One mess avoided".

"I see". Hestia bit her lip as another question weighed on her mind. "What of Amphitrite or your children? Are you certain there has been no sign of them?"

Poseidon blinked. He hadn't even thought about his wife or children having been too self-absorbed in his own problems. "No", he admitted. "But like you, I thought I was alone". The sea god was troubled by the thought that his family could be trapped here as well but found himself not wanting to think of Amphitrite in Hestia's presence. He didn't like to be reminded of the rash marriage or the reasons why he chose Amphitrite.

The siblings continued to walk and talk well after sunset, discussing possible solutions to their problem, how to track down the others, and simply taking about old times. For a while Poseidon was even able to put aside his bitterness and it was like it had been before the marriage proposal with the two of them laughing and talking as they once had in the past. The pair had always been close as young immortals and for a few brief hours, they regained that closeness.

Eventually they decided on a course of action. As odd as the newspaper idea sounded, the pair finally agreed that it was the best way to spend a message out to their siblings across the city. Hestia suggested a coded message, something that only the gods would know of or be able to figure out. An old hymn composed by the muses themselves. Poseidon insisted on putting down his mortal's phone number despite Hestia's warnings that he would no doubt receive a pile of crank calls or have his co-workers question his sanity.

The pair agreed to meet again later that week to see how successful their search was. Poseidon was hoping that Hermes would at least figure out the message and contact them but never had he imagined that it would be Pan who would call his number at 3am the next night.


	3. Chapter 3

A loud ring sounded through apartment. It took three more to force the drowsy eyed Poseidon out of his bed. He glanced at the alarm clock on his nightstand and groaned at the hour. Who would be calling his mortal Peter at three am in the morning? The sea god felt for the cordless phone and answered the call and asked none too politely, "Who is it?"

"Ζητώ για την αιολική, κύματα, η πυρκαγιά. Ζητώ από την αρχαία θεών που εγώ ο ίδιος γνωρίζω."*

A verse from the hymn Poseidon and Hestia had posted in the paper and the voice speaking in Greek sounded familiar. "Hermes?" Poseidon ventured.

"Guess again Trebek".

"What? Who is this? I'm in no mood for games".

The caller muttered sarcastically, "Surprise, surprise. It's Pan and I'm guessing I'm either talking to Zeus or Poseidon right? Unless Athena's now in a man's body". Pan sounded quizzical, as though he was trying to picture what the goddess would look like as a man. "Either way, it's someone without a sense of humor".

Poseidon repressed a groan. Of all the gods to call him, why did it have to be Hermes' misfit son? "I am Poseidon. How did you figure out the message Pan?"

"You know, I might not have gotten my father's looks but I did get a little of his brains. Add the fact that I'm musician and know and or wrote a ton of hymns…..yeah, it wasn't _that_ hard".

"I do not need your attitude", Poseidon grumbled.

"And I don't need yours", Pan countered.

"You smart mouth bas—"

"Ah, ah, ah. Let's not go there, not unless you want me to hang up and you're not interested in knowing who else is here".

_If I could reach through this phone, I would strangle you_, Poseidon thought. "Tell me", the god demanded.

"Meet me at Molly's Pub and Shabeen at 287on 3rd Ave. I'll tell you everything I know". With that Pan hung up, surprising Poseidon with his abruptness. The sea god hung the phone up and swore as he climbed out bed. Hermes' son was a notorious prankster and trouble maker, a creature who enjoyed chaos and causing panic. He was one of the last people Poseidon wanted to meet but his desire to know what other gods were here was too great. With great reluctance, Poseidon started to get dressed.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Nearly thirty minutes later Poseidon was standing outside the pub, staring up at the green lit sign doubtfully. Even though it was late, there were still many people milling about the bar and Poseidon silently wished that his great-nephew had picked a more private place for their conversation. _How am I going to know who he is?_ Pan had been one of the more 'unique' looking gods with his goat legs, horns and ugly face. Would the forest god still retain any of those features in his human form? Poseidon kept an eye out for anyone unusual as he entered the pub but he was surrounded by a mix of middle aged mortals and college students. Cerulean eyes scanned over the faces of the various men gathered inside. Any of them could have been Pan.

He was about to simply call out when he heard a voice over the crowd. "UNCLE P!"

_Surely not_, Poseidon thought to himself as he turned but there he was, sitting at the bar and looking like any other unruly young man. As he moved closer, Poseidon took in Pan's changed appearance. The mortal form was actually an improvement he noted but there were some similarities. He still had a wild, curly mop of hair, the annoying, shit-eating grin that was plastered on his face, and a slightly inebriated look in his eyes. Poseidon's eyes moved to the few empty glasses sitting in front of Pan. _Why am I not surprised?_ "Uncle P?" Poseidon murmured incredulously as he took a seat on the empty stool next to the boy.

"I thought Uncle Poseidon would have been too obvious. Unless you want everyone to know the god of the waves is stuck on earth now?" Pan replied in a low voice so only Poseidon could hear him.

"Do you want people to know that Pan, god of the forests is here as well?"

Pan shrugged. "They wouldn't believe or care really which wouldn't bother me in the least but you", he pointed at Poseidon. "You would care".

Poseidon didn't care for that insight, despite the truth in it. "Tell me, who else is here?"

"Buy me another pint and I'll tell you".

Poseidon gritted his teeth. "Do not try my patience young one", he warned the other god in a quiet, deadly tone. A tone which made Pan appear to be a little unnerved and a little more sober.

"Alright, alright. Yeesh, can't blame a guy for trying, can you?" Deciding that it was best to start talking, Pan went on. "Well, Golden boy's here and his uptight sister, also known as Apollo and Artemis". The forest god didn't sound too happy about that but given the long standing rivalry Pan and Apollo had, it wasn't surprising. "Calliope, Thalia and Erato from the muses but chances are, the rest of the sisters are scattered around here too. Chiron's here too, I found him first since he's a professor at Columbia where I go to school".

"School?"

"Yeah, Pete's a college student. That's my mortal", Pan gestured to his new face and body. "Not bad huh? It was bitch getting use to walking on these legs but at least now people don't run off screaming at the sight of me".

Poseidon listened quietly, observing how relaxed the young god seemed and how he spoke much like the young mortals the sea had encountered so far. It was clear Pan was attempting and succeeding in blending into this world. Poseidon certainly would never have expected this uncouth young man to be a divine being. "Can you act as messenger for me? I want you to spread word to the others that we should meet and discuss our current situation".

"Sure", Pan agreed with a shrug. "Dad might not like me horning in on his area of expertise but I'm sure he'll forgive me given the circumstances. So, where and when do we meet?"

The red-headed god frowned, thinking of the best place to meet. Peter's penthouse was fairly large but did he really want to bring all the gods into his mortal's home? _What other choice do I have?_ Poseidon grabbed a napkin and asked the barmaid for a pen before writing down his address for Pan. "Tell them we will meet here two days hence at seven in the evening. Tell them to look for Peter McNamara's number and to spread the word to any other gods they encounter". He gave his instructions calmly and carefully since he half expected Pan to forget them come morning.

"Okay dokey", Pan grinned mischievous, making Poseidon fear what exactly the forest god would say. A bell sounded, announcing the last call. Pan rose from his seat, taking the napkin and stuffing it into his pocket. "See you soon. Take it sleazy uncle", the young god said as he took his leave, clapping the older god on the shoulder as he walked past.

Poseidon gave Pan's back a confusing look as he disappeared out the door. "Take it what?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Author's notes:** *Translates as: "I would ask for the wind, waves, the fire. I would ask the ancient gods which I myself know." I don't know if it's a good idea to include different languages in fics but I kinda like it. Any opinions? Is it worth including or too confusing/lame?


	4. Chapter 4

Poseidon eyed the ticking clock above the mantle. It resembled a steering wheel from a sailing vessel, a wood and brass contraption that was steadily getting on the god's nerves. Every minute or so he would glance at clock, convinced that it was past seven and his expected guests were either late or not coming at all, yet it was still only 6:50. _Why am I so worried?_, he thought as he sat down on his leather couch and forced himself to look at anything other than that blasted clock. _It is not as though I've invited a group of strangers into my home. They are my family, my friends. There is no need to be worried._

Despite his attempt to convince himself that, Poseidon's worries remained until it dawned on the god that these weren't his worries at all. They were Peter's and from the mortal's perspective there was plenty to worry about. One god had brought Peter enough trouble, who knew what eight or more other gods were do? Not to mention that these were strangers coming into Peter's home and being the solitary man that he was, this bothered Peter greatly. He did not care for the invasion of privacy that Poseidon had forced upon him. The anger the mortal felt was enough to make him struggle against the immortal possessing his body.

That would be the exact moment the doorbell rang.

Poseidon gritted his teeth, focusing all of his will on keeping the mortal subdued, forcing Peter back into his subconscious. The god imagined the mortal locked up there, chained against a wall. It was surprisingly painful when Peter lashed back at him, trying to force Poseidon out of his mind.

The doorbell rang again.

The ocean god ignored it and continued picturing the red headed man trapped within a darkened pit. The stronger the image, the faster Peter faded to the background. He felt a sharp pain in his skull and cried out in a moment of weakness. Once Poseidon had regained complete control he heard a woman banging on his door and calling out his name.

"POSEIDON!"

A worried Hestia waited outside the door for Poseidon as he finally answered her call. Her wide blue eyes stared at the god fearfully. "Hestia?" He noticed the paleness of her skin and was worried himself. "What's wrong?"

"That's what I want to know. I heard screaming. Are you hurt?"

Had he really been screaming that loudly? Poseidon forced a laugh for her benefit and lied, "I stubbed my toe".

She looked at him with utter disbelief. "And you felt the need to scream to the high heavens?" Those once worried blue eyes narrowed with suspicion. Hestia knew Poseidon too well and he was not a man who screamed at a mere injury.

"It's this mortal body", he replied with mock seriousness, "It can't take pain the way my former vessel could. Now, why don't you come in? You're the first to arrive", Poseidon added as he stepped back from the doorway to let Hestia pass. The suspicious expression remained on her face but it faded slightly as the blond took in Peter's apartment.

"Your mortal lives well", Hestia noted with an impressed note as she took in the view from the large, ceiling high apartment windows.

"Hmm", Poseidon murmured but his eyes where focused solely on the goddess. As always, the hearth goddess was dressed in simple clothes, free from the jewels and make-up that so many of the women in this city seemed to load upon themselves. He was looking at her neck and the way a few errant strands of blond hair fell from her bun when Hestia spoke again. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear that", he admitted as he met her eyes.

Hestia looked amused but repeated her question, "Where is your kitchen?"

"Oh. Of course, this way", he replied with a gesture toward the hallway. The ocean god led her to a modest sized yet spotless kitchen. While Peter kept it well stocked and was a decent cook, Poseidon had pretty much ignored this room of the apartment. He eyed the cloth tote that Hestia was carrying. "Why are we in the kitchen?"

"Could you fetch a plate for me?"

He raised an eyebrow as she ignored his question but did as Hestia asked, moving to a cabinet and taking out a green ceramic plate. "Wait, you brought food?" Poseidon asked as he handed her the plate. "You didn't have to bring food".

Hestia ignored him and pulled a plastic container from her bad before happily spreading out an assortment of cookies and bread on the plate before asking him for a second plate. Poseidon gave her an exasperated look but shook his head and fetched a second plate. "We're meeting with the other gods and you brought cookies?"

"Don't give me that look", she chastised though she kept her eyes on her work.

"What look are you talking about?" Poseidon murmured as he watched her. "You're not even looking at my face".

"I know you too well and I know that look. It's the same look you give me every time I do something nice for our family. You know, it's not strange to bake for family and friends".

"You do too much for us, for them", he retorted. "You don't need to inconvenience yourself, we're not children".

"You certainly act them sometimes", Hestia muttered.

Poseidon grinned. "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Could you grab that plate for me?" Hestia asked as she took up the first plate and headed toward the living room.

"Certainly", Poseidon said as he grabbed the green plate and followed her. "Would you like me to put some coffee on? Or tea?" he added sardonically.

Hestia ignored his attitude and simply smiled at her brother. "Yes, that would be lovely".

"I was.."

"Just tea for me though. Ursula can't abide coffee and I don't care for it much myself".

With a sigh, Poseidon turned toward the kitchen but at that moment the doorbell rang. "Saved by the bell, could you be a dear and make the coffee", he said sweetly to Hestia before heading to the door. One the other side stood two men, one dark haired and apparently in his early 30s while the other was grey-haired and pushing 50. It took Poseidon a moment to recognize the older gentleman as Chiron but Hades he had recognized right away. "Brother!"

"Poseidon! You're looking well, all things considered", Hades replied as he hugged his brother. Poseidon returned the hug, genuinely glad to see the god of death before he greeted Chiron.

"Greetings Poseidon, Pan told me about the meeting. Though I am not one of the Olympians, I hope you don't mind my attendance".

"Of course not, we're all in the same boat after all", Poseidon replied as he offered Chiron his hand. After the pair shook hands, Poseidon let them into the apartment. "Hestia is already here and taking over my kitchen", he informed Hades.

"I heard that! I'm not taking over, you're just a poor host", Hestia insisted as she returned from the kitchen with a tray full of mugs, a container of sugar and one of milk.

Poseidon opened his mouth to reply when the doorbell rang again. This time he was slightly less happy to see the people waiting outside, though one of them was surprisingly happy to see him.

"Uncle! It is so good to see you", the blond god greeted Poseidon with a brilliant smile.

"Hello Apollo, Artemis. You both look well".

Artemis ignored the sentiment and didn't wait for Poseidon to move out of the way before she brushed past into his apartment. Apollo retained some manners, thanking him and waiting until the older god welcomed inside. He closed the door and follow after Apollo as they joined the small congregation of gods in Peter McNamra's living room._ Get these people out of my home!_, a small voice inwardly screamed at Poseidon. "Welcome to my home", Poseidon said out loud. "I am expecting a few others to arrive but given that it's—", Poseidon glanced at the clock. "—fifteen minutes passed seven, I believe we can get started. Hopefully the others will be along shortly". The red head opened his mouth to continue when Apollo cut him off.

"Uncle is right. We have much to discuss tonight and the sooner we start, the better. Our first priority is, of course, to search for my father. Zeus is our leader and our best chance at returning to our former lives. Until he is found, I will act in his stead".

All traces of the smile and the happiness in Poseidon's face disappeared. He shared a glance with Hades who looked tore between amusement and annoyance. Given that they were both older than Apollo and rulers of their own kingdoms, neither of them were interested in suddenly following Apollo's orders. "Oh really?" _I'll be dead in the ground before I take orders from a boy_, Poseidon inwardly grumbled.

"Yes, really", Artemis quickly jumped in, her eyes narrowed as she stared down her uncle. "Father is the lord of the skies, who better to take his place than the sun god? Unless", her mouth hardened as she continued, "You thought you were going to take his place".

"No one can take Zeus' place Artemis, certainly not Poseidon", Hestia interrupted. Poseidon gave her a dark look for that one, a gaze Hestia calmly returned.

Chrion, who was standing nearby, looked thoughtful. "Do we even need a leader for this? Surely we can co-operate as group for this situation". Poseidon frowned further at those words while Apollo gave Chiron a good-natured but doubtful smile. Artemis simply glared at the former centaur.

"I agree", Hades spoke up. "This isn't the time to battle over who should lead and who shouldn't. We need to put our egos aside and focus on what is important right now. Yes, finding Zeus is very important but so finding who did this to us and how we can reverse it". Apollo and Poseidon exchanged a look and for a moment, Poseidon silently debated with himself. Hades' advice was practical as always and in this situation, the dark-haired god was right. It was difficult but Poseidon silenced the urge to argue and nodded his head. Apollo had apparently reached the same conclusion as he voiced his agreement.

"Of course Uncle Hades. Your wise council is welcomed and will guide us through these troubled times".

_Ass-kisser_, Poseidon silently added before moving to take a seat when the doorbell sounded again. He had never liked Apollo ever since the sun brat had decided to ask for Hestia's hand in marriage at the same Poseidon had. With that thought in mind, Poseidon took the only seat next to Hestia on the loveseat.

"I'll get it", Hades insisted, ignoring Apollo's comment as he moved to answer the door. "I'm closer". As Hades dealt with the door, Poseidon took a moment to look over the small gathering of gods. It still amazed him how much they looked like themselves. There were obvious differences such as the clothes, the colouring, the shape their bodies but there was enough to make them recognizable to each other in most cases. It was this that Poseidon was thinking about when three women walked in and proved the theory wrong. Poseidon didn't have a clue who there were and gave Hades a confused look.

"Muses", Hades replied to Poseidon's unasked question. "Erato, Calliope and Thalia...right?" the dark haired god asked as he looked back over his shoulder. A tall twenty-year old with curly strawberry blond hair and freckles smiled and nodded. The other two women walking besides were dark haired and looked nothing the muses Poseidon remember. One was clothed in a clingy sweater and skirt with high heel boots that looked painful to him while the other one..._She looks like Wednesday Addams_, Peter silently supplied when Poseidon couldn't find the words. The mortal even gave Poseidon a mental image of who he was talking about. He had to admit, there was a resemblance though the girl had shoulder length hair, glasses and carried a large red handbag.

"I see and which one is which?" Poseidon asked while Apollo moved to greet the women, hugging the strawberry blond.

The Wednesday Addams look-a-like answered. "I'm Thalia, that's Erato", she pointed to the severe woman in heels, "That's Calliope and are those snickerdoodles?" Thalia finished, pointing at the plates of cookies. Without another word, she stepped forward to the table and scooped up three, taking a bite out of one before letting out a moan. "Oh god, I just came. These are fucking orgasmic".

"Are you sure you're not Erato?" Hades teased.

"She wishes", Erato said serenely before snagging one of the recliners.

"I love snickerdoodles, or I should say Amanda loves them but I think my mortal has great taste", Thalia continued on before biting into another cookie.

"Help yourself", Hestia offered, gesturing to the plate. It was an offer Thalia quickly took advantage of by stuffing half the plate in her purse. She plopped down on the crouch, next to Artemis who was perched on the arm of the couch.

"Cookie?" She offered Artemis, holding open her purse, while Poseidon spoke up.

"Could we move on now? We do have much to—" The doorbell rang again. "Oh, for the love...I'll get it", he told Hades, rising up from the couch just in time for Apollo to take his place. The red headed god spared the sun god a glare before he opened the door.

"Hey uncle P, sorry I'm late", Pan grinned. "I brought beer", he added as he held up a six pack.

"Just get in here so we can get started", Poseidon replied through gritted teeth. I hope this the last interruption, he silently fumed when he noticed a young woman standing behind Pan. The forest god noticed the look and glanced over his shoulder.

"I brought a date", Pan explained.

"I am not your date", the young woman snapped.

Pan gave her a look. "Whatever. We use to date".

"Our mortals use to date".

"Are you going to argue over a technicality?"

Poseidon had reached his limit. "I don't care! The both of you just come in already!" It bother him a little that he didn't recognize this woman either but he was quick to ask for her name. "And just who are you?" Poseidon looked at the short woman with spiky black hair but her eyes were looking elsewhere and she completely ignored him as she glared daggers at Artemis.

"You bitch!" the stranger screamed, lunging at the huntress with her hands out in front of her as though she was intent on strangling the other goddess. Artemis quickly rose from her seat to meet the woman, grabbing her wrists to fend off the attack. The pair grappled, punching and pulling at each other while the other gods watched in amazement. Apollo and Hades stepped in to break them up, Apollo pulling back his enraged sister while Hades grabbed the stranger by the waist.

Poseidon was furious and looked at Pan expectantly. "Who is she and why the hell did you bring her here?"

"She's Aura, a titaness", Pan replied as he pulled a beer free from the pack and cracked it open. "She's stuck in the body of Pete's ex-girlfriend Jessica. It's kinda funny how we found out. You see—"

"I don't care! Why is she attacking Artemis?" Poseidon demanded, as the two women attempted to break free from the gods holding them back while Hestia and Calliope tried to talk some sense into them.

"You don't know?" Chiron was standing nearby, watching the fight calmly. "Artemis and Aura are enemies. Aura insulted Artemis and in her usual fashion, Artemis sought a brutal revenge with the help of Nemesis and had Dionysus rape Aura".

Poseidon glared at Pan. "And you thought it was wise to bring her here?"

The forest god took a sip of beer as he watched the two women break away and Artemis land a punch square on Aura's jaw. "Yep, I thought it would liven up this party. Whatta ya know? I was right".


	5. Chapter 5

It took the combined strength of Hades, Apollo and Poseidon to haul Artemis and Aura apart. Apollo and Hades restrained Artemis, pulling her closer to the couch while Poseidon dragged Aura back to the doorway as she kicked and screamed. Poseidon prudently covered her mouth, lest her screams might alert any of Peter's neighbours. "This is your fault", he muttered while glaring at Pan.

"What can I say? I like chaos", Pan replied with a grin before taking a sip of beer.

"Can we please move on?" Erato demanded, looking bored as she watched Artemis struggle against her brother. "I believe we came here to discuss our problem, not to watch those two prudes beat each other senseless. I don't know about the rest of you but I have better things to do then waste my time on then these two children". Her words earned Erato a glare from Artemis who stopped struggling.

"I am not a child and will not be lectured by you muse!"

"Oh this is going so well", Hades softly sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Next time Pan, don't bring any party guests".

While Artemis had ceased struggling, Aura fought against Poseidon fiercely, biting his hand. "You bitch", the sea god swore. He had enough of this and felt a terrible rage sweep over him. How he longed for his trident or just an ounce of his old powers to lash out at the offending goddess. As Poseidon lacked those qualities now he had to find a different way to scare obedience into the girl. His eyes fell upon the large windows and a glass door that lead out to a balcony. "That'll do", he said gruffly as he dragged Aura toward it.

"Uncle?", Calliope asked, looking at the others in confusion.

Hestia rose from her seat with a worried expression. "Poseidon, what are you doing?"

He heard more confused questions but ignored them all as he pulled open the door and stepped out onto the balcony with the goddess, who fought all the harder as she stared out over balcony edge. It took a little work but Poseidon soon had Aura bent backwards over the balcony ledge, on hand holding her throat while another grabbed at her kicking legs. Behind him he sensed the others following.

"What the hell man? Don't!" Pan exclaimed fearfully. All traces of his earlier amusement had been wiped off of his face.

"Brother, please! There's no need for this", Hestia pleaded as she boldly touched his shoulder. The others had gathered near the balcony door and along the windows, watching with concerned and confused expressions. Artemis was the only one who looked remotely happy.

Poseidon ignored them all as he spoke to Aura. "You came into my home and attacked my family. If we were home I do worse than Dionysus, I would give you to the miscreants of Tartarus. Tossing you down into the streets will have to suffice however".

"No!"

"This is madness".

"Poseidon, stop!"

Voices cried out behind him but Poseidon only had eyes for Aura and interest only in his rage. Aura's mouth moved silently, trying to speak as she clawed at his hand. Poseidon loosed his grip on her throat, moving his hand down to her shoulder. "You have something to say? Perhaps you wish to beg forgiveness?"

"Piss on your forgiveness. Drop me now and the Titan's message goes with me sea god!"

"The Titans?" Hades had stepped out on the balcony and joined Hestia at Poseidon's back. "Poseidon, haul her up. Now!"

"Do not give me orders".

"Do not be stupid brother. Save you misplaced anger for another time and think for a moment. The Titans could know more about this problem than we do. We should at least hear her words".

Poseidon glanced back at Hades. "I thought you would be happy to have another soul for the underworld".

Hades shook his head. "Then you do not know me at all. Let the girl up".

The sea god looked over his breather and saw how they looked at him. All save one, who wouldn't look at him at all as she moved from behind to offer Aura her hand. Hestia might not have been a warrior but she was no weakling as she helped pull the dark haired goddess back into the balcony. Poseidon helped as well and soon let Aura loose. "Tell us the message", he demanded.

"Wait till we're inside", the hearth goddess chastised him, guiding Aura through doorway and back into the warmth of Poseidon's apartment. Surprisingly, Aura let Hestia do this. Despite her cocky words the Titan goddess was pale and trembled slightly. Once they were inside, it was Hades who asked the questions while Poseidon leaned against the balcony door with a stormy expression. The others had returned to the seats, some watching Aura while others eyed Poseidon uneasily.

_Brilliant leadership_, Peter's voice whispered snidely. Poseidon tried to ignore the mortal but his expression grew darker. _What were you trying to prove exactly?_

_Shut up!_ Poseidon silently shouted back at the mortal's voice before swearing at himself. He knew it was better to ignore Peter, just as he knew that he had acted rashly and now looked like a madman. The gods were known for their brutal retribution, some more than others but this was not the time to be acting wildly and without thinking. He wasn't Ares after all.

Aura was given a recliner to sit on while Hades perched in front on her on the edge of the coffee table. "Where are the Titans?" he asked calmly.

"They are scattered throughout the city like your lot". Aura spoke flatly, her eyes staying on Hades.

"How many are here?"

"Many. More than there are of you".

"Really? Can't give us a specific number can you Aura?"

"I'm afraid I didn't take a head count Hades".

"Pity. What message do the Titans have for us?"

"They wish to meet, Hyperion says—"

"So Hyperion is acting as leader?" Aura flushed as she realized her slip but said nothing. "I'm sorry, it was rude of me to interrupt", Hades continued. "Please, what does Hyperion say?"

"Choose two to represent your lot and have them come to this address tomorrow night at eight", Aura replied after she reached into the pocket in her jeans and pulled out a business card. Hades took it, studying the paper.

"Francis Ashwell, attorney at law. We're meeting at a law office then?"

"No. The other address is on the back".

Hades flipped over the card. "I see and where exactly are we meeting?"

"Don't know. I've never been there". Whatever fear Aura had felt when Poseidon had held her over the balcony had faded and an insolent look had returned to her features. "I've given you the message, can I go now?"

"How can we trust what she is saying?" Apollo asked Hades.

"Maybe we should keep her here till after the meeting", Artemis suggested with a look at Poseidon before giving Aura a nasty glare.

"Having her on hand could insure the Titan's good behaviour", Chiron mused. "Or earn us their wrath".

"I second the wrath sentiment", Thalia spoke up. "Who is Aura to them anyway? She's not one of the original twelve, not exactly worth starting a war over".

"Gee, thanks", Aura muttered but Artemis took affront to this.

"We are just going to let my sworn enemy leave so that she can attack me again? Uncles, she would serve us better as a hostage". The goddess paused before adding with a graceful shrug, "Or dead on the asphalt as Poseidon originally intended".

_I only meant to frighten her_, he silently defended himself but Poseidon knew better than to say that out loud for it would just make him appear weak. _And it's so much better to look like a bully, isn't it?_, Peter's voice whispered in his head.

Aura smirked at Artemis. "Scared are you? I don't blame you".

"Never", Artemis hissed before stalking toward the other goddess. Apollo quickly intercepted his sibling while Hades rose to shield Aura. Behind Hades another goddess rose from her seat.

"Enough!" Hestia spoke in a surprisingly sharp tone. "Pan, please escort Aura home".

"But the party's just getting started. I just opened a new beer" Pan protested, gesturing with the freshly opened can. Hestia gave the young god a stern, disapproving look, much like one a mother would give a misbehaving child. Pan sighed and set down his beer. "Fine, come on Jessie".

"I told you, don't call me by _her_ name", the goddess snapped as she rose from her seat and joined Pan.

"I thought we were holding her hostage". This came from Erato who was looking curiously at Hestia. Truth be told, they were all looking at Hestia as it was unusual for the older goddess to speak so sternly or give orders.

"You only hold hostages when you are at war Erato. We are not at war with the Titans anymore, nor will we start one again."

The others were silent for a moment as they took in Hestia's words but the silence was soon broke by Aura as she left. "War comes whether you want it to or not Hestia". The door closed behind Pan and Aura as they lift and Hades looked at his brethren.

"Well, that was fun", he chuckled before taking the seat vacated by Aura. "Now what?"

"You and I will have to meet with Hyperion", Poseidon replied as he moved away from the balcony door and closer to the group. Once Pan and Aura had left, the sea god had visibly relaxed.

"You and Hades uncle? Are we sure that is wise?" Apollo frowned.

A scowl returned to Poseidon's face as his blue eyes narrowed on Apollo. "You think you would be a better choice?"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me! We've already had three pissing contests and you two want to go at it again?!" Thalia exclaimed, looking up from the red handbag she was rooting around in.

Apollo turned his head toward Thalia. "Pissing contests? I don't understand what you-"

"Competitions, showing off, acting like assholes, whatever you want to call it. First you and Poseidon then Artemis and Aura and now you two are back at it again. Can't we all just get along for five fucking minutes?!" The others were now taking their turn to stare at Thalia as they had Hestia moments before.

"Clearly you've forgotten what Olympus was truly like", Hades said with a smile. "We've never been able to get along for five minutes. That's why so many of us spent our time away".

"That's not true, we can co-exist in peace", Hestia remarked in a softer tone. "It was only you and Poseidon who made your homes off Olympus".

"We were the two major trouble makers", the underworld god countered.

Erato looked amused now as she remarked, "What about Ares?"

"Ah, too true. Alright, let's return to the matter at hand. Poseidon, I happen to agree with Apollo. You won't be able to hold your temper, if that little display with Aura was any indication and you know the other Titans will not cater to us". Hades scratched his chin thoughtfully before adding, "Especially considering our past war".

"You could be walking into a trap", Chiron suggested as he moved to the coffee table to grab some of the coffee Hestia had brought out early.

"Yes, which is why I should go with you Hades", Poseidon argued.

Calliope finally spoke with, adding her own question. "Why don't Apollo and Poseidon go instead?" A few of the others glanced at her, making the younger goddess blush slightly with embarrassment. She was not as outspoken as her sisters Erato and Thalia. "I mean, since they both want to go so bad", Calliope added as she ran her hand through her curly blond locks.

Poseidon surveyed Apollo for a moment and seriously considered the idea. _Going to see the Titans with Apollo? Oh yes, that will improve your mood._ The sea god sighed. "Hades is better suited...as is Apollo", he hesitantly admitted. Those words left a bitter taste in his mouth but that didn't mean they weren't true. Poseidon would not be able to hold his tongue if he quarrelled with the Titans. "I won't go to the meeting but I will at least accompany you both to the location and wait outside".

"A fair compromise", Hades agreed. "I suggest that we meet again after the meeting, not tomorrow but the next night. Apollo and I will share what we've learned and then we can decide our next course of action. As for the rest of you, I would suggest that you keep a look for any of the others and let them know what we know so far—"

"Which isn't much", Erato interrupted.

Hades continued on as though she hadn't spoken, "And tell them about this meeting and the one we have planned. I believe that if we hope to return to our lives, we will be greatly helped by tracking down our own kind". Though the gods and goddess had originally decided they would not elect a leader for the small band, it was plain to see that Hades had fallen into that role, whether he had wanted to or not.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A few of the immortals had left as soon as a course of action had been determined, most notably Artemis and Erato who both claimed they had other engagements. They were soon followed by Thalia, Calliope and Chiron. Hades delayed for a little while simply to talk to Poseidon and the sea god noted Apollo talking with Hestia, in a voice too low for Poseidon to hear.

"I must be off brother", Hades announced after taking note of how Poseidon stared at Hestia and Apollo. The sun god turned toward them, a charming smile on his lips.

"I should be going too. I have an early morning tomorrow and much to prepare for. Hestia, will you join us?"

The hearth goddess opened her mouth to speak but it was Poseidon who answered first. "Hestia promised to help me clean up. I will escort her home later". Apollo studied his uncle, his smile growing sly.

"Of course. Well, I shall see you tomorrow uncle". Hades hugged Hestia goodbye before he and the sun god made their exit, leaving Poseidon and Hestia alone. The pair stared at one another for a moment before Hestia spoke.

"I don't recall offering to help clean up".

"It must have slipped your mind. You're angry with me, aren't you?" Poseidon questioned as he moved closer. Hestia moved away and began to gather up the coffee mugs.

"Why would I be angry?"Hestia asked flatly as she continued to clean up.

"You disapprove of what I did with Aura". This time he didn't have to ask as he could plainly see it in her refusal to look at him.

"I did not know that you needed my approval", she said coolly before heading toward the kitchen.

_Of course I do!_ "Of course I don't", Poseidon replied arrogantly. "But I will not have my sister ignoring me". He soon followed her to the kitchen.

"I am not ignoring you, I am helping you clean your apartment. Not that you seem too interested in that", Hestia glanced at his empty hands.

"I wanted to speak to you".

"Then speak brother", Hestia replied as she put the dishes in the sink and turned on the hot water, her eyes remaining on her task at hand.

"Look at me Hestia. Please". Hestia rose her head and turned her blue eyes staring into his. "I was not going to throw Aura over the balcony. I simply wished to frighten some sense into the girl".

"I think you frightened more than her and what if you hadn't scared her? What if Hades hadn't stepped in? Would you have thrown her then?"

"I—"

"You would have", Hestia answered for him. "Because your pride means more to you than her life. Your pride means more to you than our lives!" she continued with her voice rising. "You would start another war over an argument, some imagined insult".

"She attacked our niece!"

"Our niece who arranged for Aura to be raped. I love Artemis but I cannot deny what she did to the girl anymore than I could blame Aura for attacking her in return. It was a horrible situation which you only made worse". Hestia sighed sadly as she leaned against the counter top, looking down into the soapy water. "We are not the gods we once were and we cannot behave as so".

"Nor are we mortals Hestia", he argued. "Though we posses their bodies, I am not Peter and you are not Ursula".

"We are for now and we must act accordingly to maintain—"

Poseidon cut her off, "The charade? I understand that but you must understand that we cannot hide behind these mortals either. Any sign of weakness and the Titans will—"

"Will what?" Hestia demanded, interrupting her brother. "Start a war with us?" She shook her head, her mouth downturned and her eyes angry. "Why would they unless you give them reason to? If they are trapped in mortal bodies then they are just as vulnerable as we are. It's not the Titan's that worry you brother", Hestia said grimly. "You fear appearing weak before them and our own".

The red-headed god opened his mouth to argue more, to say that he was not weak and nor was he afraid of what anyone else thought but Hestia held up her hand and spoke before he could. "Enough, Poseidon. I'm tired. Tired of talking, tired of arguing, tired of fighting with you. I think you can handle the rest of this task", she added with a gesture to the dishes in the sink.

"If you will not give me a chance to defend myself, at least let me walk you home Hestia", he said as he followed her out into the living room as she headed for the door.

"I prefer to walk alone tonight", the golden haired goddess replied as she opened the door. "Good luck tomorrow brother", she said as a farewell before leaving Poseidon's apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

"It's a strip club", Hades remarked with surprise as he looked at the building they were suppose to meet the Titans at. The dark haired god glanced down at the business card to see if this was indeed the correct address. "Why would they want to meet a strip club?" he asked Poseidon, completely baffled.

"I don't know Hades, perhaps they work there", the ocean god replied grumpily. He was still in a sour mood after the fight he and Hestia had had the night before. Having spent the last forty five minutes in Apollo's company had not improved his mood. The sun god might have given the world gifts such as the lyre (technically Hermes' gift), astounding music, sunlight, and medicine but for all the good the sun god was, he could be a self-righteous pompous ass when he wanted. Of course, Poseidon was horribly biased when it came to Apollo.

"Perhaps they own it", Apollo suggested smugly, as if it was obvious.

"I don't know, the idea of the Titans being trapped in strippers bodies kind of appeals to me", Hades said jokingly. He glanced at his watch as he continued, "It's cutting pretty close to seven. I think we should head in. Will you be alright outside Poseidon?"

"Of course. What is the worst that could happen out here? I'll be mugged by a half-clothed woman?" Poseidon said, rolling his eyes.

"You wouldn't be that lucky", Hades grinned. "Okay", he said with a glance at Apollo. "Into the lion's den we go".

Poseidon watched as the two gods headed through Plexiglas doors that each bore a silhouette of a woman. He turned and walked a little bit away from the building. Silently he partly fumed at having to stay outside and partly worried about his brother and nephew. For all he knew the pair could be walking into a trap. The plan was that if that was the case, Hades would call Poseidon on Peter's cell phone which rested in the breast pocket of his coat. _What if he doesn't get the chance? What if they are attacked upon entering?_ It was pointless to worry about that but Poseidon couldn't help himself. He was so caught up in his thoughts that Poseidon wasn't even watching where he was going and soon smacked into another pedestrian.

It felt more as if the pedestrian had smacked into Poseidon as the god was knocked backwards, nearly causing him to fall. The other man was bigger. A tall, serious man with shortly cropped brown hair, some facial hair and blue eyes who offered no apology but instead snarled at Poseidon. "Watch where you're going old man", the man said as he brushed past.

_Old man?_ "Excuse me?" Poseidon replied icily, turning to watch the man who was walking away. "Why don't you watch where you're going?"

The other man stopped, turning part way to look back at Poseidon. As if he was considering making Poseidon eat those words but it wasn't the man's dark expression that held Poseidon's attention. As the stranger had turned toward him, the sea god had gotten a glimpse of the gun that was under the other man's open jacket. For a moment Poseidon felt fear. It was a reaction Peter would have had since the mortal knew all too well what a gun could do to him. Poseidon wondered what would happen if the man tried to shoot him. Would he die like a mortal? Would he return to his immortal form? The sea god didn't get wonder about that for too long as the man shook his head disgustedly and turned away. "You're not worth my time".

This time Poseidon didn't retaliate. He was happy to see the stranger go. Until the stranger then headed into the strip club. Poseidon's first instinct was to follow and he already started moving when common sense spoke up. _He's not going to shoot Hades or Apollo, he doesn't even know them! Who's to say he's going to shoot anyone in there?_ Poseidon hesitated and licked his lips nervously. _But what if he does? What if he's a Titan?_ While Poseidon hadn't recognized the man, that didn't mean anything. He hadn't recognized the muses or Aura after all. Without further hesitation, Poseidon entered the club.

It was chaos.

Loud thumping music, neon coloured lights, men everywhere and women dancing upon most of the table tops it seemed. The other man had gotten in ahead of him and the sea god couldn't see the man in the crowd. _He has to be in here, he didn't just disappear_. Moving through the sea of people, Poseidon scanned the faces of the men he passed. Most of them were caught up in the tantalizing displays of flesh and more interested in the women or the next round to pay Poseidon any attention. None of them were the steely eyed gunman. Poseidon was about to head to the back of the club when he heard a voice calling out in the crowd.

"Uncle P!"

_Oh no. He's not here, he wouldn't be so foolish_, Poseidon thought as he halted but this was Pan and he was just that foolish. The sea god turned and soon spotted Pan sitting at a table with another young man was currently enjoying a lap dance from an enthusiastic young woman. She hid Pan's companion from Poseidon's sight until he reached their table and saw Dionysus underneath the young woman. _Who else would it be?_ he thought. "What are you doing here Pa–Pete?" Poseidon corrected, calling Pan by his mortal's name. Oddly enough it was practically the same name as Poseidon's mortal, Peter.

"Pa-pete?" Dionysus repeated as he disentangled himself from the woman eagerly gyrating on his lap. "Is that some sort of nickname?"

"Get rid of your playmate", Poseidon ordered in response.

"Do I have to?" The wine god grinned.

"Better do as he says or he'll throw her out the nearest window", Pan advised Dionysus. "I'm here to look at naked women", Pan answered Poseidon. "Pete's apartment is sadly lacking in that department and I just happened to run into...what did you say your new name is?" He asked, glancing at Dionysus who was now shooing away the woman.

"Samson but all his friends call him Sam". Dionysus (a.k.a Sam) was one of the gods who bore a close resemblance to the body in his former life as a god. The beard was gone, revealing a smooth young face but the dark curly hair remained, along with the green eyes that were the same colour as grapevines. If his looks hadn't give Dionysus away then his mannerisms would have. A large glass of wine was clasped in one hand as the young man lounged in his chair, one leg thrown over the side. It was just like seeing him in the throne room of Olympus. Except he seemed drunker.

"Did either of you see a large man come by? He had short brown hair, was wearing a leather jacket", Poseidon described the armed stranger.

"You could be describing any guy in here", Pan noted with a glance around the room. "But I didn't notice anyone in particular. I was too busy enjoying the show", he added with a nod toward the nearest stage.

"How about Apollo and Hades then? Did you see them?"

"No. Why would they be–OH!" Pan's eyes lit up as the realization hit him. "This is the place, isn't it? Where the big top secret meeting is being held?". Despite having obviously been drinking, Pan was surprising quick on the uptake. The same couldn't be said for Dionysus.

"Apollo's here?" he exclaimed cheerfully. "And Hades? We should get one of the private rooms and have a party!" At that the wine god tried to get up from his chair. The operative word being 'tried'. Within seconds he had slumped to the floor in a fit of laughter.

Poseidon frowned. "What's wrong with him?"

Pan looked down at the laughing god with a shrug. "The guy still drinks as much as he use to back in the old days but it looks like the new body can't handle the liquor. To sum it up, he's stinking drink". Pan took a mouthful of his own drink and swallowed. "Good thing Pete here has a high booze tolerance", he said as he patted his own stomach.

"Get him out of here", Poseidon ordered. "Take Di...I mean, Sam to a place he can sober up to. I have to find the others". Pan looked as if he wanted to object but Poseidon was already turning away and heading toward the back of the bar. It was the most likely place to find the meeting Poseidon rationalized. He soon found a small hallway leading to the public bathrooms and a single door marked employees only. Obviously Poseidon head in that direction and was soon standing in a storage room, looking at another door. His first thought was that he was alone but then he noticed a pair of legs sticking out from behind a crate.

The legs belonged to a tall, muscular man who had all the makings of a body builder and looked oddly familiar. "Atlas", Poseidon murmured as he realized who it was. He crouched down to check if the Titan was still alive. Atlas was breathing and seemed only to be unconscious. Poseidon rose up and approached the second door. Instead of indulging in his impulse to open the door, the sea god stood in silence and tried to listen to what was happening on the other side.

It was nearly impossible to make out the conversation but he was able to make out the voices. He could hear Hades' calm, measured tones, another deep voice speaking soon after and could hear someone order them to shut up. The third voice belonged to the gunman, Poseidon was sure of it. He carefully opened the door a crack, hoping his movement would not be noticed right away. Through this crack Poseidon could see Apollo and Hades with their hands up in the air and he could see the back of the stranger facing toward him. Both gods appeared calm enough, despite having a weapon pointing at them. The gun was larger than Poseidon had expected.

The deep voice he had heard before was trying to reason with the gun toting intruder but reason wasn't working. Poseidon carefully closed the door and glanced about the storage room for something that could be used as a weapon. There wasn't much to pick from but his eyes fell on a crate of wine and the red headed god grabbed a hold of one slender necked bottle that felt surprisingly heavily. "It's better than nothing", he muttered and so once again he carefully opened the door, checking to make sure the gunman's attention was on the others first. Once Poseidon was certain the man was distracted, he slipped into the room and quickly came behind the stranger, swinging the wine bottle in his hand. Poseidon's aim was good and the bottle collided with the back of the gunman's head with a resounding crack.

A second later the stranger toppled to the floor, the gun falling from his hand. The wine bottle had cracked from the impact, not quite breaking but the crack traveled up the neck of the bottle and caused Poseidon to slice his palm open as he dropped the bottle. Poseidon swore as he glanced down at his palm. Blood was already seeping out of the cut. It was large enough for a bandage but not too serious.

"Well done brother", Hades congratulated Poseidon as he lowered his arms. "Hephaestus head should be sore after that".

"Hephaestus?" Poseidon repeated in a shocked voice. He looked down at the man on the floor who looked nothing like the crippled smith god that Poseidon remembered. "That's Hephaestus?"

"Indeed". It was the man with the deep voice and when Poseidon turned to face the owner of the voice, he realized why it had sounded so familiar. "We did not recognize him but Hephaestus identified himself to us".

"Father", Poseidon said curtly. Like many of the Olympians, Cronus looked different from his former self yet oddly the same as well. His skin was darker and his hair was white but the shape of the face and the eyes were the same. It amazed Poseidon that he could see similarities between his father's face and his own but it didn't soften Poseidon's heart toward the man.

Cronus smiled at Poseidon's tone. "Son", he replied softly.

"Why is Hephaestus here?" Poseidon asked, looking over the other men. Like the Titan's message had promised, there were only three of them. Not counting Atlas of course but it was clear that the god who once held up the sky had been standing guard tonight and had done a piss poor job at that.

"He was here to kill us. No doubt sent by one your kind", a thin, well-dressed man snapped at Poseidon. "I told you we couldn't trust the Olympians. They probably planned to ambush us", he said to the other Titans.

"Iapetos, please", the third Titan sighed. This Titan looked older than Iapetos (who looked like a young lawyer or wall-street broker) and had a weathered appearance with salt and pepper hair and beard. "If the Olympians had planned on assassinating us I highly doubt Poseidon would have gone to the trouble of knocking him out".

"It's a ploy Hyperion. They're trying to trick us. They want us to feel comfortable and safe and then BAM! They attack", Iapetos argued.

"You're paranoid and you've got a short memory". Hyperion gestured to the smith god on the floor. "Hephaestus himself said that this had nothing to do with the gods. He was after my mortal, not me". Poseidon frowned and was about to ask why when Hyperion went on to explain. "The mortal I've recently taken over works with the mafia", he explained. "Hephaestus' mortal was hired to kill mine and Hephaestus decided to continue on with the job, even after he recognized us".

Poseidon raised his eyebrows in surprise. That certainly didn't sound like god he knew. Yes, Hephaestus had always had a temper and could be vindictive when he wanted but he was never the kind to simply kill whoever he wanted. That sounded more like something Ares would do. Poseidon glanced at Hades for an explanation but the other god simply shook his head and shrugged. Hades had no idea what had gotten into Hephaestus either.

"I think we shall abjure this meeting gentleman", Hyperion remarked. "We've discussed all we can for tonight and frankly, the attempt on my life has left me with little urge to sit here any longer. Under different circumstance I would take Hephaestus' head for this insult and unwarranted violence but tonight I will be merciful and spare him. Should he make another attempt however..." Hyperion trailed off. "Well, I'm afraid you'll have to look for a new smith to fill that golden throne on Olympus".

With that threat still hanging in the, Hyperion, Cronus and Iapetos left the four Olympians in the backroom. It was Apollo who broke the silence with a question. "What do we do now?" Hades moved to Hephaestus' side, crouching down to check the other man's vital signs.

"The good news is that he isn't dead", Hades announced. "The bad news is that it looks like he might be out for a while". The dark haired man sat back on his heels. "What we do now my dear Apollo is take Hephaestus somewhere private where he can recoup and we can have a nice little chat about this whole assassination mess". Hades glanced at Poseidon. "I think your apartment would be best. It's closer and my landlady would be highly suspicious if I brought home unconscious body. She already dislikes my mortal Henry enough for being a mortician. I don't want her thinking he brings home dead bodies to play with after work".

Poseidon simply nodded and bent down to help Hades carry/drag Hephaestus out of the club. "You're bleeding", Hades noted as he glanced at Poseidon's right hand.

"It's nothing, just a flesh wound", the sea god replied before looking at Apollo. "Why don't you be useful boy and call us a taxi?" The sun god scowled at being called a boy but did as his uncle asked, quickly taking out his cell phone and dialing. Once Hades and Poseidon had dragged Hephaestus out the club and out onto the sidewalk, Poseidon asked his brother another questions. "Did you get a chance to talk to the Titans at all? Did they have anything to say about what was going on?"

"Oh yes", Hades answered. "We managed to talk for a little bit before mister trigger happy joined us. They claim to know nothing how we got here and nothing about the whereabouts of Zeus".

"They're lying", Apollo insisted from behind them. Poseidon glanced at him before looking to Hades for confirmation.

"We don't know that. I agree that they're certainly not telling us everything but some of what they said would appear to be true", Hades replied.

"Such as?" Poseidon questioned.

"Not here brother", Hades said as he looked around the sidewalk. "I'll explain later, in private. Now where is that damn taxi?"

* * *

**Authors note:** Wow, it's been a while since I updated. My only excuse is that life was hellish for a little while and I haven't really been inspired in the past few months to write anything. Which sucks but it happens. I hope to get back on track with my stories now that things in my life have gotten much better and there shall be more updates for this story and more in the upcoming month. If you want to know what's being updated and what's not, check out my user profile.

As always, I appreciate any and all comments I received. I know one or two people have pointed out spelling mistakes. I do spell check my stories but unfortunately some mistakes still slip through. I will try to be more careful in the future. Finally, a special thanks to Thalaba who has been very encouraging in the writing of this story.


End file.
